1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for counting a reference frequency in an interactive hypertext information reference system and, in particular, to a technique for counting a reference frequency of referred hypertext information in detail. For example, a reference frequency may constitute a number of accesses, or hits, during a specified time interval on an HTML-formatted document, such as a web page, etc., the latter constituting the xe2x80x9creferred hypertext informationxe2x80x9d and also being characterized herein as a xe2x80x9creferred objectxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive hypertext information reference system is used, for example, in product sales services, import deputizing services and the like, under a global distributed environment of the Internet, used as a network between networks, or in a common resource service of an Intranet, likewise used as a closed network.
In a case where the hypertext information constitutes various services (hereinafter, likewise referred to simply as xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d) provided by taking advantage of the Internet, etc., there is statistical data which shows the accumulating totals of reference frequencies of respective referred objects (hereinafter, referred to simply to as a xe2x80x9creference frequencyxe2x80x9d for each such referred object). The statistical data is important in order to make a judgment as to whether or not the providing of the service of a referred object should be continued. Therefore, ordinarily, there is provided a counter for counting and accumulating a reference frequency total, from the service start time to the current time, for each object.
Now, in order to make reference to another object from a certain object, it is usual in the Internet, etc., that a link for linking a relation between objects is established. Thus, in addition to making a judgment whether or not the service of a specified object should be continued, it is important to make a judgment as to whether or not the link established between objects should be continued on the basis of statistical data showing what object is the target object referred to, or showing what object has a high reference frequency.
To give an example, in the case where plural product information is published on many propaganda media in an electronic shopping district, if it can be known what propaganda media have the most excellent propaganda effect for respective products, it can contribute to decision-making, in taking measures for enhancing the use frequency of propaganda media having excellent propaganda effect, or in stopping the publishing of the product information as to propaganda media having low propaganda effect.
However, in a conventional interactive hypertext information reference system, since the reference frequency has been counted for each referred object, the conventional system has the problem that it can not make a judgment as to what propaganda media have the most excellent propaganda effect. Thus, conventional systems have not always been capable of deciding sales strategy, etc.
The present invention has been made in view of solving the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide useful information on sales strategic planning by counting, in detail, the reference frequency of referred hypertext information in an interactive hypertext information reference system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a function of counting and accumulating respective reference frequency totals, of referred hypertext information, for each of plural reference paths, thereby utmostly preventing not only a reduction in reliability but also any increase in cost of the system and without modifying the principal parts of the system.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to distribute media recording information reference counting programs so that a user who acquires the recording media can easily build up an information reference frequency count apparatus.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an information reference frequency counting apparatus in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a server for managing hypertext information, a client processor for making reference to the hypertext information while mutually communicating with the server, and a count program for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals of the referred hypertext information for each reference path thereof.
In the above description of xe2x80x9cfor each reference path of the hypertext informationxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cpathxe2x80x9d is indicative of the link information between a certain hypertext information and another hypertext information. For example, if hypertext information A, B and C exist and links are mutually established between these hypertext information A, B and C, there exist six different links, i.e., Axe2x86x92B, Axe2x86x92C, Bxe2x86x92A, Bxe2x86x92C, Cxe2x86x92A, Cxe2x86x92B, and each of these links is referred to as a xe2x80x9cpathxe2x80x9d.
With the above constitution, when the client processor makes reference to hypertext information, it is possible to count and accumulate reference frequency totals of the hypertext information for each reference path. Therefore, it is possible to grasp, or determine, the reference frequency for each reference path, and which could not be grasped by merely counting and accumulating the reference frequency total for each hypertext information. In other words, it is possible to properly grasp, whether the reference frequency for each reference path is high or low. As a result, it is possible to grasp which link is significant, among plural links established between hypertext information.
Further, the present invention provides an information reference frequency counting apparatus in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a server for managing hypertext information, a client processor for making reference to the hypertext information while mutually communicating with the server and including an informing program for informing, as to each reference path, the referencing frequency of the referred hypertext information, and a count program for counting and accumulating a reference frequency total of the referred hypertext information for each reference path thereof, as informed by the client processor.
With the above constitution, when the client processor makes reference to hypertext information, the client processor informs the count program of the reference path of the hypertext information. And then, the count program receives the information on the reference path and counts and accumulates the reference frequency total of the hypertext information for the respective reference path. Therefore, in order to add the function, of counting and accumulating the reference frequency total of the hypertext information for each reference path, to a conventional hypertext information reference system, the informing program may be merely included in the client processor while providing the count program in the server of the system. Thus, cost increases accompanying a system modification can be considerably suppressed. Moreover, there is no need to modify the principal parts of the system, so that the reliability of the system is not lowered.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an information reference frequency count apparatus in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a server for managing hypertext information and responding to a reference request, and a count program for counting and accumulating a respective reference frequency total of referred hypertext information for each reference path of the referred hypertext information.
With the above constitution, when a reference request of hypertext information is sent to the server, the respective, accumulated reference frequency totals can be counted for each of plural reference paths of the hypertext information. Therefore, it is possible to grasp the reference frequency for each reference path which could not be grasped by merely counting and accumulating the reference frequency total for each hypertext information. In other words, it is possible to properly grasp whether the reference frequency for each reference path is high or low. As a result, it is possible to grasp which link is significant, among plural links established between hypertext information.
Besides, the present invention provides an information reference frequency counting apparatus in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a client processor for making reference to hypertext information with respect to a data base storing the hypertext information, including an informing program for informing a reference path of the referred hypertext information and a count program for counting and accumulating the reference frequency total of the referred hypertext information for each reference path thereof, on the basis of the reference path informed by the client processor.
With the above constitution, when the client processor makes reference to hypertext information with respect to a data base, the client processor informs the count program of a reference path of the hypertext information. Then, the count program, receiving the information on the reference path, counting and accumulating the reference frequency total of the hypertext information for each reference path. Therefore, in order to add a function of counting and accumulating a reference frequency total of the hypertext information for each reference path to the conventional hypertext information reference system, the informing program may be merely included in the client processor while providing the count program in the system. Thus, cost increases accompanying the required system modification can be considerably suppressed. Moreover, there is no need to modify the principal parts of the system; thus, the reliability of the system is not lowered.
In addition to the above constitution, the count program may count respective accumulating reference frequency totals of given hypertext information for plural predetermined time intervals, of a predetermined number of such time intervals in a time series, or sequence.
With the above constitution, the reference frequency for each reference path of hypertext information is acquired in time series with a predetermined number; therefore, it is possible to make a judgment as to whether there is a tendency for the reference frequency for each reference path to increase or decrease. Thus, it is possible to more suitably make a judgment as to which reference path is significant. For example, if the reference frequency of a certain reference path has a decreasing tendency, access to this reference path, that is, the specified link of hypertext information, is stopped, so that a cost reduction can be achieved.
Moreover, in addition to the above constitution, a count condition setting program may set count conditions including, at least, a predetermined duration of the time interval and a predetermined number of such time intervals. In this case, the count condition setting program includes a selection program. The selection program may be a program for, when setting count conditions, selecting the count conditions as being common to the apparatus, as being independent for each hypertext information, or as being independent for each reference path of the hypertext information.
With the above constitution, the count conditions of each hypertext information are variously selected by the selection program, so that detailed count conditions can be set. Therefore, a user who utilizes the information frequency counting apparatus can acquire the desired statistical data.
Also, the informing program may be a program which is transferred, together with the referred hypertext information, when the client processor makes reference to the hypertext information or a program previously incorporated in the client processor.
With the above constitution, the informing program is a program which is transferred together with the referred hypertext information when the client processor makes reference to the hypertext information or a program which was previously incorporated in the client processor. Thus, in order to add the function of counting and accumulating the reference frequency total for each reference path of hypertext information to the conventional system, the client processor needs no modification or only very little modification. In particular, if many client processors make reference to hypertext information with respect to one server, cost increases accompanying the required system modification can be considerably suppressed.
Further, the present invention provides an information reference frequency counting method in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a management process for managing hypertext information, a reference process for making reference to the hypertext information while mutually communicating with the management process and including an informing process for informing a reference path of the referred hypertext information, and a count process for counting and accumulating a reference frequency total of the referred hypertext information for each reference path thereof, on the basis of the reference path informed by the reference process.
With the above constitution, in the reference process, when making reference to hypertext information in the reference process, the information on the reference path of hypertext information is sent to the count process. And then, in the count process receiving the reference path information, the accumulating reference frequency totals, of hypertext information, are coupled for the respective reference paths. Therefore, in order to add the function of counting and accumulating reference frequency totals, of hypertext information, to the process of a conventional system, the informing process may be merely added to the reference process while the count process is being provided. Therefore, cost increases accompanying a required system modification can be considerably suppressed. Moreover, there is no need to modify principal parts of the system; thus, the reliability of the system is not lowered.
In this case, the count process may have a constitution for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals, of the hypertext information, for each of plural predetermined time intervals of a predetermined number of successive such time intervals in time series, like the aforesaid information reference frequency count apparatus of the present invention.
In addition to the above constitution, a count condition setting process may set count conditions including, at least, a predetermined time and a predetermined number.
Moreover, in addition to the above constitution, a selection process may select, when setting count conditions, the count conditions as being common to the method, as being independent for each hypertext information, or as being independent for each reference path of the hypertext information.
Besides, the informing process may be a program which is transferred, together with the referred hypertext information, when the reference process makes reference to the hypertext information or a program which was previously incorporated in the reference process.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a computer program embodied on computer-readable medium for counting reference frequency in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a server function for managing hypertext information, a client function for making reference to the hypertext information while mutually communicating with the server function, and a count function for counting and accumulating a reference frequency total of the referred hypertext information for each reference path thereof.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cmediumxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d means one or more items which are capable of securely recording various information and being securely taken out as the need arises. More specifically, a xe2x80x9cmediumxe2x80x9d may be any of paper cards (punch cards), paper tapes, magnetic tapes, magnetic drums, IC cards, etc.
With the above constitution, there are provided media recording programs for realizing a server function for managing hypertext information, a client function for making reference to the hypertext information, and a count function for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals of the referred hypertext information. Therefore, with use of media recording the aforesaid programs, it is possible to provide the aforesaid various functions, for many servers and client processors.
Further, the present invention provides a computer program embodied in a computer-readable medium for counting a reference frequency in an interactive hypertext information reference system, comprising a server function for managing hypertext information, a client function for making reference to the hypertext information while mutually communicating with the server function and including an informing function for informing a reference path of the referred hypertext information, and a count function for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals of the referred hypertext information for each of plural reference paths thereof, respectively, on the basis of the reference paths informed by the client function.
With the above constitution, there are provided medium recording programs for realizing a server function for managing hypertext information, a client function for making reference to the hypertext information, a count function for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals of the referred hypertext information, and an informing function included in the client function and informing the count function of each reference path of the referred hypertext information. Therefore, with use of media recording the aforesaid programs, it is possible to provide the aforesaid various functions for many servers and client processors.
In this case, the count function may have a constitution for counting and accumulating reference frequency totals of the hypertext information for each of plural, predetermined time intervals, of a predetermined number of such intervals in time series, like the information reference frequency counting apparatus and method according to the present invention.
In addition to the above constitution, a count condition setting function may set count conditions including, at least, a predetermined duration for each time interval and a predetermined number of such intervals.
Moreover, in addition to the above constitution, a selection function may select, when setting count conditions, the count conditions as being common to the program for counting the reference frequency, as being independent for each hypertext information, or as being independent for each reference path of the hypertext information.
Besides, the informing function may be a program which is transferred, together with the referred hypertext information, when the client function makes reference to the hypertext information or a program which was previously incorporated in the client function.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become obvious from the following description of the embodiment in connection with the accompanying drawings.